


Movie Theatre Sex (John Wick x Reader)

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: You drag John to a midnight screening of a film at your local theatre, however, get slightly distracted half way through.Prompt : “Really, you wanna have sex…here…now?”  requested by anon!
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Movie Theatre Sex (John Wick x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : nsfw, smut. fluff. public sex. x f! reader.

On a rather boring evening home, John and you had opted to go to the movie theatre for the late night show. Midnight certain, the empty corridors of the theatre hall stood dark, silent; a thick kind of silence that chilled to the bone. Vast and dim, you clutch John’s hand tighter, fingers threading with his in a tight hold with his spare arm juggling a bag of popcorn and sweets.

“There’s no one else here,” You beam, tugging his brown leather jacket firmer than intended, his tall dark frame trailing behind with his voice low, imperative. “Normal people are in bed on a Wednesday night at 12:00AM.” He reasons, matter of fact tone dense through his soft, yet surely apparent smile.

Dragging him to a late night movie or not, John could never reject you. Hence, his dreary yawns and indefinite shakes of head proved insignificant to your glowing eyes when you’d asked. He’d been working on some books all day, found himself fatigued when the sun shadowed down, bidding goodnight to the city planes.

John loves spending time with you; despite his sarcastic remarks and tender eye rolls, he finds himself grateful to be able to enjoy an evening with his favourite person, nonetheless. With his hand squeezing yours a little tighter as you both walk side by side, John quietly smiles to himself.

So appreciative that he has someone who cares, _loves_ him enough to drag him out to a midnight showing of a less than fascinating film, solely to spend time with him.

Sitting down in the far back recliners, your arms immediately find John’s bulky bicep, a subtle kiss placed to the toned outline of his arm when he turns your way, allowing your smaller figure to nestle into him. “It’ll be fun, baby. This film is supposed to be good.” You assure, catching a gleam in his gentle russet orbs, as the previews begin to stream.

You hadn’t planned on being so turned on by the sex scene.

_The way his mouth grazed over her skin…_

_The way their bodies jolted together with plea, spellbound in a frenzy of hunger_ …

Rest assured, you hadn’t planned on palming John’s clothed member, lips peppering elusive kisses and love bites into his neck, slowly trailing up as you rub his bulge shamelessly. “What are you doing, babe?” John fathoms, whispered voice gruff and smoky to the way your teeth graze his earlobe, gently nipping. Your breath lingers hot on his skin; the feel appallingly sending a wave of rushing blood to John’s mounting erection. 

You had that effect on him. Always.

“Babe,” His hands plant to your shoulders, flustered voice greatly attempting to establish authority. “You gotta stop.” Breath stunned, he eyes the tent in his pants, and you smirk in return to the way his cheeks have grown visibly blushy, dews of colour prominent each time the screen lights shine bright. “If _it_ gets any bigger, it’ll hurt.” He timidly explains, taking hold of your hands, placing them back into your lap, away from his throbbing cock.

You perceive butterflies in your stomach, arousal only growing at the way he’s so hopelessly turned on by your touch, barely able to contain his ruffled voice. “So…” You simper, fingers trailing back and dipping to the zipper of his jeans. “ _Let me help_ …”

Staggered, John peers your way, brows furrowed in the dim surround lights. “We’re in public, Y/N.”

“Barely.” You return, undoing his belt buckle, with his zipper fumbling in your fingers, attempts to shield his cock out leaving drunk anticipation throbbing to your center. “There’s no one else here and _I want you…_ ” With your mouth tumbling to his girthy cock, barely pulled out his jeans before your mouth engulfs the tip whole, you smirk into the warm skin of his member, massaging delicately to his balls while you jerk his base length. With a pop as you let his heavy girth fall out your full mouth, you smirk. “Feel good, baby?” Hallowed cheeks in fledge, you take him deeper, and deeper, knowing well how much he loves when you deep him.

Rich and honey smooth, John’s lips let out soft moan, hand unwillingly tangling to the locks of your hair as he guides you up and down on his cock, eyes practically rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. “ _Fuck, babygirl_ …” He groans, the feel of your warm, wet mouth immorally sloppy on his dick as you pump him, the sounds of your slickness bobbing his cock so sinful as he enters your throat.

To an abrupt pop, you remove your lips from his member, fingers still fondling his full, thick balls. “I want you to fuck me, _now_.” You assert, voice ridden with confidence when your eyes lock in the faint lights.

“You want to have sex…here…now?” John muses, a slight huff of wit to his tone, before he distinguishes your eyes never faltering; expression stone thick. “Y/N, we’ll get caught and banned.” He reasons, taking hold of your hand. “When we get home, I promise, I’ll treat you real good baby, don’t you worry.” A chaste kiss dotted to your lips.

“No.” You daunt. “You’re going to bend me over these chairs right now and fuck me.” And with your fingers already undoing the button of your jeans, you watch John gaze in shock, surprised to the sudden assertion of tone you’ve conjured up.

“You can’t be serious.” He reasons. “I didn’t bring a condom.” He argues, in attempts to ease your sudden need for action.

Huffing, your eyes roll to his confuting argument. “Since _when_ do we use condoms? You know, for someone in such a confidence certain field of work, you’re being a wuss.” You move in front on him, bending over the chairs on the row before you to allow your peachy ass, striking delectable to his face; so alluring for the taking. “No one’s here, no ones coming. Come on, put it in.” You giggle to the way you’re being so upfront, yet feel a wave of security knowing you can be this way with John.

With John, even your most sinful sides can come out, and you’re okay with that.

His mouth waters, and his cock rises higher, throbbing further to the way you’re sprawled for him. No matter how many times John had had you, he falls awestruck; completely at your mercy each time you fuck.

John draws his eyes around the empty room, cautious with his hand unknowingly stroking his rock hard cock. Finally, defeated, intoxicated to the sight of your tight pussy on display bent over in front on him, he shifts, moving up to line his length with your entrance from behind, palms firmly planted to your hips. In a swift, full and hard thrust, John slips in, hitting your end as the delicious burn starts, both your breaths sighing in relief when his hips begin to move.

Within seconds, John’s arousal is pounding into you from behind, wistful groans and shuddering breaths whimpered into the air as he moves, his cock grinding against your slick walls profusely. Each time, his balls smack into your ass, the sounds so sinfully enticing as he works you, thrusts never faltering.

“Fuck, baby,” He shivers, groaning at the way you clench around him, looking so corrupt, the way you’re bent over for him as plows you raw. With throaty growls, John’s hips buck into you, gritted teeth relishing in the feel of your tight and warm cunt, fitting like a glove around his cock. His hands move to roam your clothed breasts, kneading harshly as he slams into you repeatedly, sinking in and out the beautiful sounds of your whiny moans. He feels your pussy tender, pulsating for him, and the danger of being caught only increases his pleasure tenfold.

You gasp when his cock rolls into you harder and _harder_ , pace fastening greatly as he’s quite literally fucking you senseless, movements erratic and imperative, twitching on the brink of release inside your cunt that grows sorer and sorer by the second to his demanding pace. Yelping, you hear him shudder as the familiar boil bubbles in your mid, your orgasm brought onto you so quick to his matchless talent.

Thrusts so forceful, you feel your body jerk to each pump inside, you feel him shudder within you, twitching and groaning when his hasty hips roll. “ _You gonna cum for me, John?_ ” You encourage alluringly, becoming sensitive from the overstimulation, yet still so full of John’s heavy member.

So deliciously, heavenly full as he sinks in and out, the feel of him inside incomparable to any other.

“ _I’m…I’m_ ,” And with his own, piercing moan, stifled to contain, John bursts inside you, hot spurts of his creamy cum coating your walls deep, _deep_ inside. His moans fill your ears, jumbled praises for your cunt punctuated by heaving exhales; the baritone sound of his voice a melody you’d relish in each time he’d unravel this way.

John fucked you so well, so quick; you’re left a sore, empty mess when his thickness leaves your body. You knew; you knew well. You’d feel this one, _him_ , for _days_.

Collecting yourselves, John falls out of you, hastily tucking himself back into his jeans after he pulls up your bottoms to cover your modesty. Disorderly and satisfied, a baffled John falls back to his chair, stunned at what _just happen_. Perplexed, astonished, his gaze stipples to the screen, mind completely blown to what you’d just done. You bring out the best, wildest of him he’d never think to channel; it’s why he’d fallen so deeply in love with you. As you fall beside him in your chair, your arms move to wrap around his bicep, drawing in closer to place a gentle, sneering kiss to his bearded cheek.

“ _Wanna go home, big guy?_ ” You giggle, fingers lacing with his again when you cuddle close, secure to his bicep; and he nods stunned,

moving pictures and mindless images on the theatre screen,

long forgotten to bid attention to.


End file.
